


From Camelot to Hogwarts

by Rumrouz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are in Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Camelot to Hogwarts




End file.
